


Рождественское настроение

by Rina_Prince



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince
Summary: Уильям Т. Спирс любил зиму. Но в этом году зима легла на плечи словно тяжёлый груз. Декабрь был больше похож на тёмный, сырой октябрь, а дело о Джеке Потрошителе вымотало всю душу, будь оно неладно. Будь неладен Грелль Сатклифф, устроивший это несусветное безумие.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 1





	Рождественское настроение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2020 для команды WTF Kuroshitsuji Death Reapers 2020. Родилось под вдохновением от снегопада среди прошлогодней уныло-бесснежной зимы и [моего собственного арта](https://www.deviantart.com/rina-prince/art/Grelliam-Happy-New-Year-837213536).

Уильям Т. Спирс, в общем-то, любил зиму. Её строгая белизна, чистота и холод были куда предпочтительнее летней изматывающей духоты или весенне-осенней мороси и грязной каши под ногами. Но только не в этом году.

В этом году зима легла на плечи словно тяжёлый груз.

Декабрь не задался совершенно. Если выйти на улицу, не зная, какой сейчас месяц, можно было бы подумать, что на дворе тёмный, сырой октябрь. Завтра Сочельник, но что в мире смертных, что здесь не было ни малейшего намёка на снег — только сплошная свинцовая серость, туман, цепляющийся за верхушки чёрных деревьев, и влажный, промозглый воздух. Беспросветная атмосфера давила и только усиливала ту нервную обстановку в Департаменте, которая бывает в конце года.

А ещё это дело о Джеке Потрошителе, которое вымотало всю душу, будь оно неладно. Будь неладен Грелль Сатклифф, устроивший это несусветное безумие, прогремевшее на всё английское отделение «Несущих смерть». Одному богу известно, сколько сил и нервов стоил Уильяму этот случай, сколько бумаг и прошений пришлось подготовить, сколько оббить порогов, чтобы уладить всё с минимальными последствиями. Прошло полтора месяца, а шумиха, слухи и пересуды по углам только начали утихать. Грелль до сих не был допущен к сбору душ, зато общественно полезной деятельностью в стенах организации его нагружали нещадно. Уильям, будучи ответственным за контроль над действиями жнецов, выдавал ему задания и следил за их выполнением, но дольше необходимого с Греллем старался не пересекаться. Не сказать, что он злился — от жгучей злости на Сатклиффа, которая накрывала его в первое время, Уильям уже давно устал. Просто видеть его, безрассудного, своенравного, по-прежнему дерзко-смелого, словно случившееся ничем не мешало ему жить, было выше его сил.

Уильям сокрушённо вздохнул, вытащил из коробки большой ёлочный шарик, нацепил его на кончик секатора и ловко повесил на верхнюю ветку. Сегодняшний вечер, кажется, становился вишенкой на торте декабрьских мытарств. Финансовый отдел решил, что в этом году у них есть средства на организацию рождественских и новогодних праздников. Хоть смысл их существования и составляла теперь смерть, жнецы не игнорировали этот светлый и жизнеутверждающий праздник — в конце концов, все они когда-то были людьми. И он, Уильям, должен был принять непосредственное участие в подготовке.

«Создайте праздничную атмосферу. Ну же, Уильям, нам всем будет полезно отвлечься. И возьмите с собой Сатклиффа, чтобы не слонялся без дела».

Сейчас он точно не планировал этим заниматься, а тем более проводить время в компании Грелля, но вышестоящее руководство решило иначе. Впрочем, при другом раскладе это задание могло бы быть из разряда необременительных и даже приятных. Рождество Уильяму нравилось, хоть он никогда открыто этого не показывал. Да, люди зимой умирали чаще, а бумажная волокита увеличивалась вдвое: нужно было срочно разбираться с тем, что упустили за год, но суетиться в преддверии праздника, когда всё вокруг дышало предвкушением чего-то особенного, было радостнее, нежели в обычные дни. Не всегда находилась возможность устроить официальное торжество, но жнецы всё равно создавали праздничное настроение на своих рабочих местах — кто как мог. В этом же году в Департаменте возвышалась огромная пушистая ель, был утверждён список мероприятий, но это не вызывало у Уильяма никакого отклика. Радоваться было некогда и нечему, всё терялось в серой череде однообразно тяжёлых будней, проблем и угнетающей погоды.

— Вот ведь… — тихо пробурчал Уильям себе под нос. Хотелось поскорее разделаться с этим, и, пока Грелля где-то носило, он не тратил времени зря. Ещё один шарик, и ещё; сюда — золотистый бантик для симметрии, туда — тонкую стеклянную сосульку. Чем быстрее холл примет нарядный вид, тем быстрее он отсюда уйдёт. Искать Сатклиффа, выговаривать ему что-то, взывать к совести, убеждать, ругать не было никакого желания.

Уединение длилось недолго. Сначала он услышал цокот каблуков в коридоре, потом увидел красный сполох, появившийся из-за угла, а затем эхом от высоких мраморных сводов пустого холла громко отозвался неизменный возглас:

— Уилли! 

А вот и он. Лёгок на помине. Как ни в чём не бывало. Тащит в одной руке большой холщовый мешок — и что у него только в нём? — а в другой — какую-то блестящую коробку, перевязанную бантом. Когда Грелль подошёл поближе, Уильям рассмотрел, что на голове у того надет ободок с фетровыми рожками оленя, а на шее болтается красно-серебристый ёлочный дождик. В другое время он бы непременно отпустил какой-нибудь комментарий по этому поводу, что-то вроде: «Сатклифф, что вы на себя напялили?». Не со зла, не из раздражения, не из желания съязвить, а просто по привычке, просто чтобы дать понять — он заметил. Но сейчас говорить ничего лишнего не хотелось.

— Работайте, — сухо произнёс он и отвернулся.

— Уилл, это даже не работа, — весело откликнулся Грелль. — Я рад, что ты вытащил меня сюда. Сидеть в архиве и нумеровать страницы никому не нужных дел столетней давности — это смертельная скука. Там бесконечная пыль, труха и букашки. 

Уильям опять промолчал. Будь его воля, Сатклифф сейчас сидел бы в самом дальнем углу архива, под присмотром непоколебимо суровой миссис Картер, один взгляд которой мог пригвоздить к месту кого угодно. Но неужели он действительно не понимает, не чувствует, что прошёлся по самому краю, что всё было настолько серьёзно, что чуть не закончилось плачевно, неужели он настолько… эгоистичен?

Он наклонился за очередным украшением и вдруг почувствовал, как проворные руки нацепили ему что-то на голову.

— Что?.. — Уильям замешкался на секунду и потянулся к голове. Так и есть — красный рождественский колпак. И откуда Сатклифф только успел его вытащить? Какая… глупость.

— Уилли, прежде чем наряжать ёлку, стоит создать праздничное настроение самому себе, разве ты не согласен? — Грелль широко улыбнулся, натянул на него колпак посильнее, поигрался с меховым помпоном.

Сразу захотелось снять это безобразие, но Уильям ограничился коротким вздохом и больше никак не отреагировал. Что ж, если Сатклиффу так хочется — пусть. Меньше пререканий — значит, меньше разговоров и быстрее сделанное дело. Он поправил очки, поправил этот… кхм… головной убор и вернулся к своему занятию.

— А смотри, что у меня ещё есть, — жизнерадостно сообщил Грелль после недолгой паузы. Он присел на корточки перед мешком — видимо, с кучей украшений, мишуры и прочих рождественских атрибутов — и начал оттуда что-то выуживать. Это оказался какой-то безразмерный, длиной далеко не один ярд, провод с маленькими резными металлическими фонариками. — Электрическая гирлянда, — пояснил Грелль. — Это Отелло развлекался на досуге и подарил мне. Эту штуку ещё даже не используют в мире смертных, как ни странно.

— Хорошо. Повесим, — скупо и сдержанно ответил Уильям.

Разбираясь с подключением этой рождественской новинки из исследовательского отдела, он перехватил протянутый ему провод и невзначай вскользь коснулся ладони Грелля, но резко — резче, чем следовало бы, — отдёрнул руку. Выдержка давала сбои, а собраться получалось всё хуже. Досада прорывалась наружу, наверняка ему не удалось скрыть проскользнувшую по лицу тень негодования. 

— О, а это красиво, — беспечно сказал Грелль, когда фонарики наконец разноцветно замигали — правда, большей частью пока не развешанные, а сложенные кучкой на паркете.

Уильям снова промолчал и нацепил гирлянду на нижние ветки. И за что ему это всё?.. 

— Знаешь, Уилли, — легко продолжил Сатклифф, будто бы его ничего не задевало — или же оно действительно так и было, и невесомо провёл пальцами по небольшой игрушке, прицепленной на ветку прямо рядом с ним. — А этот стеклянный филин похож на тебя — такой же суровый и недовольный. Но милый, — улыбнулся он.

Уильям наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза долгим, пристальным взглядом — впервые за этот вечер. Да что там — впервые за эти полтора невыносимых месяца, прошедших с той ночи, когда он утащил Грелля с грязных, промокших задворок Уайтчепела прямо из-под носа демона.

— Хватит. Прекрати.

— О чём ты? — хлопнул ресницами, приподнял брови — сама невинность, не иначе.

— Обо всём, — не выдержал Уильям. — Прекрати дёргать меня. Отвлекать. Это не моё желание, что ты сейчас здесь. Я хочу побыстрее закончить и уйти. Прекрати свои шуточки. Прекрати... вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло!

— О… — только и протянул Грелль. Но выглядел он так, словно этой реакции и ждал. Вопреки всему, улыбка расцвела на его лице ещё шире. — Наконец-то я вижу хоть какие-то чувства от тебя, Уилли. Ты перестал меня игнорировать.

Дыхание перехватило от этой дерзости, и Уильяма понесло:

— А ты знаешь, что ты устроил? Ты знаешь, скольких трудов мне стоило всё уладить? Ты знаешь, что мог быть трибунал, и тогда ты бы сейчас не стоял здесь, обвешанный гирляндами и с этими глупыми рожками на голове? Знаешь, сколько нервов и времени я потратил, доказывая руководству, что ты пусть и эксцентричный, но ценный и незаменимый сотрудник, просто вот так получилось, что ты оступился?!

Всё, что камнем лежало на душе эти недели, что сковывало, не давало покоя, всё, что беспрестанно прокручивалось в голове, он высказал на одном дыхании. Правда, голос звучал не сердито — скорее, в нём сквозила усталость, горечь и тщательно замалчиваемая боль, и Уильям почти сразу пожалел об этой вспышке эмоций.

Грелль молчал и выглядел растерянным. Было ли это искренним? Или же это очередное притворство, маска, которая через мгновение отлетит в сторону, а наружу выпрыгнет, как чёрт из табакерки, ещё одно безрассудство? Угадывать не хотелось, и Уильям бессильно, словно признавая своё поражение, произнёс:

— Так, всё, достаточно. Можешь всё оставить и идти, я справлюсь сам. Так будет быстрее и… проще. 

— Незаменимый для Департамента или незаменимый для тебя? — вдруг неожиданно проговорил Грелль, и Уильям на секунду замер в смятении.

— Это важно? — приглушённо отозвался он. — Всё закончилось для тебя хорошо, поэтому можешь спокойно жить. Через пару месяцев с тебя снимут все ограничения, и ты вернёшься к работе. Только... знай, что больше я тебе помочь не смогу, если вдруг решишь ввязаться в очередную авантюру.

Уильям отвернулся к ёлке. Что ж, пора заканчивать. Вон там, ближе к верхушке, осталось пустое пространство. Непорядок. Большой однотонный ярко-красный шар туда прекрасно подойдёт… 

За спиной застучали каблуки, и Уильям уже подумал, что Грелль в кои-то веки послушался его: не стал спорить, приставать, кокетничать, а просто молча ушёл. Но нет. Шаги быстро прекратились, на несколько мгновений воцарилась непонятная тишина, а потом раздался восхищённый возглас:

— Уилли! Иди сюда!

Уильям прикрыл глаза, потёр лоб и коротко выдохнул. Ну что ещё? Он обернулся: Грелль стоял около окна и с неприкрытым восторгом вглядывался куда-то в темноту. 

— Что такое?

— Просто иди сюда и посмотри, — упорствовал Грелль.

Он сдался, отложил косу и подошёл к Сатклиффу. А на улице кружил снег. Морось дождя закончилась, и чистые, крупные хлопья летели в жёлтом свете фонаря сплошной завесой, опускаясь на газоны и тротуары у Департамента, уже покрытые тонкой белой пеленой. Грелль потянулся к окну, выдвинул шпингалет и распахнул раму. Помещение наполнил совсем другой запах — запах замерзающего воздуха. Уильям вдохнул глубже. Холод начинал потихоньку пронизывать, но от него даже не хотелось прятаться — наоборот, та свежесть, что он дарил, приводила в порядок мысли и чувства, сглаживала, исправляла.

Сатклифф высунулся в окно, оторвав подошвы от пола и почти перевешиваясь через подоконник, и протянул руку, ловя снежинки. 

— Грелль, ну куда ты, хватит… — пробормотал Уильям и коснулся его плеча, но тут же одёрнул себя: это первый этаж, они жнецы, их координация движений куда лучше, чем у людей. Откуда это напрасное беспокойство?..

— Волнуешься за меня? — тот вдруг озорно повернулся и снова распрямился, встав на ноги. В изжелта-зелёных глазах и в стёклах очков блестели яркие разноцветные искорки от большого фонаря за окном и от множества маленьких фонариков, что переливались на полу и на ёлке. 

— За себя. Твоё легкомыслие и сумасбродство когда-нибудь доведут меня до могилы. Снова.

Грелль тихо усмехнулся, мягко и легко коснулся влажной от снега рукой щеки Уильяма, а потом усмешка сменилась на улыбку — серьёзную и немного грустную. 

Ветер хлопнул рамой, обдал колючим холодком лицо, растрепал алые волосы и закинул на подоконник несколько снежинок. А внутри будто бы что-то обрывалось, падало и, наконец, отпускало, переставая иметь вес, оставляя ощущение лёгкости, которое он, кажется, уже успел позабыть.

Уильям не знал, что сказать, но Грелль и не стал ждать. Он быстро стряхнул с себя эту мимолётную нежную меланхолию, оживился, схватил его за руку и утащил от окна обратно к ёлке. 

— А у меня для тебя кое-что есть, — лукаво сообщил Сатклифф и потянулся к той самой небольшой блестящей жёлтой коробке с красным бантом, с которой пришёл.

— О чём ты? — слова отчего-то давались с трудом.

— Это подарок, — пояснил Грелль. — Да, ещё рановато, конечно, я знаю, завтра только Сочельник, но какая разница, правда? 

В коробке оказался шарф — серый, мягкий, крупной вязки, но при этом смотрящийся достаточно строго и сдержанно. Уголки губ Уильяма дрогнули в улыбке, и он позволил Греллю самому накинуть на себя шарф и обмотать вокруг шеи.

— Спасибо, но только… у меня для тебя ничего нет, — глухо отозвался Уильям.

— А ничего и не нужно, Уилли, — улыбнулся Грелль, просто и искренне. — Ты и так сделал для меня очень много. Прости меня. И... спасибо… за всё. Что спас меня и тогда… и потом. Я не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

И Грелль стремительно обнял его, утыкаясь носом в мягкость шарфа, и Уильям робко, несмело, осторожно, но обнял его в ответ. Опустил ладони на плечи, невесомо прижался губами к волосам, в которых блестели капельки растаявшего снега, а краешком сознания, фоном, подумал о том, как, должно быть, они нелепо сейчас смотрелись со стороны: в рожках и шапке, шарфе и мишуре, с разбросанными вокруг игрушками, коробками и гирляндами. А в холле гулял сквозняк, принося за собой отдельные снежинки, что таяли, едва коснувшись пола.

Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения. Главное, что всё возвращалось на круги своя. 

И Уильям Т. Спирс, крепче обнимая Грелля, уверился в который раз за своё посмертие, что зима — действительно самое лучшее время года.


End file.
